Love Like Drugs
by sleepy.jesika
Summary: Kagome has been living a crude, harsh life. Her home isn't safe. Drugs and the party life is the gateway to her nirvana. A man's voice resonates in a dark room suppressed within her memory. Love is nothing but a surreal dream. Can someone change her mind?


**Love Like Drugs **

**Chapter1: New Places Old Faces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…I gave that right up to Rumiko Takahashi!...jk but seriously she owns him not me!**

**My first fic. Feel free to offer advice! Flame me if you must, but please have a good reason.**

Grey eyes looked out to the streets of Tokyo as a cloud of smoke seeped through parted lips. She looked down to her pipe and grunted. "Ash." she said getting up and heading back to her balcony door. Sliding it open she stepped in and placed her pipe on the counter, removed her sweater to lie in bed. 'Tomorrow is gonna be rough.' she thought letting her heavy lids close in a dreamless sleep.

"KAGOME!" Came a shout that startled Kagome out of her slumber, with eyes shooting open only to squint from the harsh light that came from her balcony doors. Cursing under her breath she swung her legs over the bed and walked groggily to her bathroom. Bloodshot eyes stared back at her as she looked in the mirror; sighing Kagome grabbed her eye drops letting one fall in to each eye before putting it back down on her porcelain sink. She brushed her teeth and headed back to her room while shedding her tank top and shorts. She stood momentarily pondering what she was missing "I need music duh!" she said snapping her fingers and hitting play on her iHome which began blasting 'Angel Fuck' by The Misfits causing her to jump around as she pulled her drawers open. After pulling out several shirts she landed on a red 'Sex Pistols' shirt with the sleeves cut off. After sliding it over her thin but curvy frame she went on the hunt for pants. Her prayers were answered as she noticed said pants on the floor. Throwing them on, she grabbed her worn out Vans recalling a few memorable nights that included running from the cops a few times. She smiled to herself and stood before jumping twenty feet in the air as a loud bang on the door was made.

"What!" she shouted.

"Mom said to hurry your ass up! Shouted back an annoying voice she had grown to know as her little brother Souta. She made a face at the door and turned to grab her yellow backpack. Heading to her door she also grabbed her iPod and phone before heading downstairs.

"Ka-Kagome would you like some breakfast?" said an older woman who stood by the stove making pancakes. Kagome frowned at her mother shaking her head while heading out the door. The walk to school was brief only taking about half an hour, which didn't bother her she liked walking, she had a car but nothing could beat walking in the crisp air with earphones.

She stared up at her new school as she set foot on the pavement wondering just where in the hell was her best friend. Just as the thought hit her, she felt a soft cool hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kagura." She said turning around to meet bright red eyes.

"Hey dude." Kagura nodded to her and motioned for her to follow. Kagome shrugged and walked next to her friend while looking at the kids on the school grounds. The two girls disappeared into the shadows of a hidden corner. Kagome quickly caught on, looking at her friend who was already pulling out her glass pipe from her tote. Blown glass, with white and blue swirls, she remembered it from so long ago. "Are you ready for your first day?" Kagura asked smirking as she filled her pipe with white widow. The smell from the green herb had her friend reeling in complete need.

Kagura smiled a knowing smile and handed her friend the pipe. "Since it's your first day, I'll let you have first hit."

Kagome took the pipe happily and lifted it to her awaiting lips, pulling out a lighter she held it over the herb and lit it. She took a long smooth hit, feeling it fill her lungs and began coughing roughly with smoke coming out of her mouth. "Shit's good." Was all she could word out, as a buzzing feeling started in the back of her head. She passed the pipe to Kagura who stifled a laugh at her friend's expense.

The girls continued to smoke till the pipe was filled with ash. Kagura tapped the bowl until it all fell out. She felt this euphoric aura around her; this is exactly why she loved her white widow. Since it was dro it was much more expensive but she definitely didn't mind, for a feeling like this. Very worth it.

"Come on let's get back out there huh?" The wind demon suggested and passed the eye drops.

Kagome put one in each eye and gave them back. She felt so light, so good so…..perfect. It was great having a friend to share the feeling with instead of some random dude who was trying to get in your panties. She didn't want to think about that right now she felt way to amazing to let it waste away on memories of assholes. Smiling as Kagome looked around and saw the sparkles she usually saw when she was high made her wonder if her friend could see them too.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the shrill noise that was the bell ringing. Kagome quickly felt relieved remembering she picked up her schedule a day before; clumsily she pulled it out the sheet and followed Kagura. She looked at her schedule and pursed her lips.

"Pre-Cal for first? This is brutal." She said angrily. Kagura peered over her friend's shoulder and grinned.

"Sweet! We have most of our classes together" She said cheerfully. Kagome felt her eye brows un-knit as some relief washed over her.

'Damn it I'm over thinking this shit, I can't let this ruin my high!' She thought while taking a deep breath and following her friend to class. Stepping in she had a goofy grin as she searched the room for the wind demon, spotting her she made her way to the back and took a seat in the desk next to her.

"That shit was great." She whispered to her friend. Kagura simply smiled as the look on her friend's face made her realize just how much she'd missed her and her the silly faces she always made when she was high. Kagura let her thoughts wonder as she pulled out her notebook and began scribbling. She hadn't felt this at ease in quite a while.

Kagome stared at the teacher without really looking at him, she was too busy day dreaming about how awesome it would be to run out screaming while a heard of bunnies followed. She laughed aloud at her ridiculous thoughts. Her laughter subsided when she noticed her classmate's curious expressions not to mention the teacher's suspicious glare automatically forcing her to look down and quickly begin writing as she mumbled a sort of apology.

After a few moments she looked up to the front of the class where the clock hung just above the dry erase board reading 9:25am. Kagome grinned to herself, class was almost over and it couldn't come at a better time since her high had gone down and she needed a touch up STAT! She turned to Kagura who was fast asleep on the desk. Kagome groaned she wanted to leave already, five minutes to the bell but she was ready to go.

The bell had finally rung and she immediately stood not waiting for her friend to fully wake up as she took her by the collar, practically pulling her hair in her haste.

"Whoa man…what's the rush?" Crimson met grey.

"You know I can't be sober….I just can't! I hate it so much!" Striking grey eyes with blue flames in them stared into her blood red eyes. Kagura felt bad for her friend, she drowned her pain in drugs. 'Why can't she just tell me what's wrong' the wind demon thought to herself.

"Do you know who I can get some shit from or something?" Kagome asked.

"Uhhh…yeah of course." Kagura said snapping out of her thoughts. "But you have to wait till lunch." She said smiling as her friend groaned loudly.

"So…what now?" Kagome asked trying to concentrate on other things. Kagura said nothing, only pointed and walked. Kagome followed as they walked into a science room. She looked at her schedule and read "Aquatic Science" she liked water and she loved fish therefore she would love this class. Both girls walked until they got to the back of the class and took seats around the black top tables.

"Hey guys!" Said Kagura cheerily looking to the front of the class. Kagome followed her gaze as her eyes landed on a girl with long dark brown, almost black hair that seemed to stop at her mid back. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a dusty pink over her lids. She was wearing a black V-neck shirt with splashes of pink on it. Her pants were tight dark denim skinny jeans and faded black converse.

A boy behind her had black hair in a little pony tail. His eyes a pretty violet color, he had a purple shirt with black straight legged pants. He had a pair of black Dravens. He smiled as he and the girl took seats in front of them on the four seater table.

"This is Sango and her boyfriend Miroku" Kagura said smiling at her friend who was watching the couple in front of her. Kagome looked at her friend as if looking for some kind of sign that it was okay. Kagura's eyes sparkled with encouragement making Kagome smile softly as she turned to the couple while raising her hand in a waving gesture.

"Hey, I'm Kagome." Both of them turned and smiled kindly towards her. Kagome's heart ached slightly; she wasn't use to having people show her kindness other than her two best friends. Her thoughts took her back to a time when so many had shunned her. Back to a dark room where only a masculine chuckle could be heard. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Kagura noticed the look on her face. Her eyes were unfocused, chest heaving trying to take in oxygen that just wasn't going through. Kagura did the only thing she could think of. Quickly she grabbed her friend's hand under the table wondering what was causing her friend's discomfort. Sango and Miroku seemed oblivious to what was happening as they chattered away silently to themselves.

Kagome's eyes re-focused on the black top breathing heavily before she wiped the small beads of sweat that had begun to form on her forehead. She calmed herself by taking in deep breaths before looking to Kagura's worried eyes. Kagome looked all around the class; she needed to get out of there. Just leave. But she couldn't…class was just starting. She cursed under her breath almost missing the violet eyed boy's question.

"Huh?" Was her clever reply.

"I asked, what brought you to our humble school? Kagura always talks about you, but she failed to mention just how gorgeous you a-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as a textbook came crashing down on his head. Kagome stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. She smirked after a few seconds thinking she would definitely like Sango.

"I was just complimenting the girl." He said rubbing his head which now had a huge headache.

"Yeah right pervert!" The long haired girl growled out as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. This brought laughter from Kagome's lips, the sound was strange to her ears but very pleasurable. After a second Sango, Kagura, and even Miroku joined in the laughter. They spent the rest of the class fooling around and getting to know each other.

The bell soon rung and the gang began to gather their belongings. Kagura looked at her phone before whispering something that sounded a lot like "OMG". Sango smirked.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked letting a knowing smile creep over her. Kagura nodded frantically attempting to jump over the horde of students. Kagome followed as she made her way through the students trying to reach her friend. She wondered just what in the seven hells was going on anyway. 'Who's Sesshomaru?' she wondered.

Once they were finally out of the mob of students, she caught hold of the demon's shoulders and yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagura stopped jumping around and looked at her friend.

"Sorry, I totally forgot I had to meet up with my boyfriend yo-" She got cut off by Kagome's hand in her face.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you just say boyfriend? When did this happen?" Shock painted over the young miko's face. Kagura blushed a brilliant pink. The Kagura she had known, with her fearless demeanor and perfect composure was blushing! What was happening to the world?

"Well last year I met a really amazing guy who is also totally hot! Somehow we ended up hitting it off amazingly." She spoke with a smile the blush still staining her cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you Kagura!" Kagome said with glee as she took her friend in her arms for a big hug. "But why haven't you told me until now?" She pulled back looking up at Kagura with mock hurt in her eyes, a smirk just waiting to appear.

"Well…" She thought. "I don't have an actual reason for that…I guess it just slipped my mind." She admitted sheepishly.

"Or maybe your mind was just a little too pre-occupied with some 'other' things" Her friend said wiggling her eyebrows while nudging the wind demon. Kagura blushed furiously and pushed Kagome, only making the miko laugh.

"Damn, come on lunch is about to start and Sesshomaru is waiting." They both turned and headed to the courtyard. Crimson eyes scanned the grounds until she spotted what we was looking for. She grabbed her friend by the wrist and towed her to their destination. They ended up in front of one of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She looked him up and down smiling approvingly.

He smiled slightly and flipped his long silver hair over his shoulder. He wore a white button up dress shirt with khaki slacks some very expensive looking shoes. She took a better look at his face and noticed the two red stripes on both of his cheeks, his were a clear gold, and he had a crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome stared in awe.

"Sexy isn't he?" Kagura spoke what was going through her awe struck friend. Kagome only nodded.

"You should really consider shutting your mouth before you start catching flies in your mouth." Miroku interjected causing the grey eyed girl snap out of whatever spells had come over her.

"So are we gonna go smoke or what?" Sango blurted out bluntly. Everyone but Kagome laughed. She was hoping that no one would think of her as a roach, one of those people that mooched off of people and never repaid anyone.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She heard Kagura ask.

"He's with his girlfriend; she's been on his ass about his drug use again" Sesshomaru spoke up sounding rather coldly. "What a hypocrite! She always has her nose stuffed in cocaine, yet she can't leave Inuyasha alone for what he does!" He shook his head and turned towards a gate.

Sango and Miroku held hands while they walked towards a gate and Kagura snuggled up to Sesshomaru happily, yet no one spoke with the newly brought on tension hovering over the group. They reached the parking lot and walked up to a Nissan cube. It was white and spotless, her dream car once upon a time. They all jumped in, Sesshomaru in the driver's seat with Kagura by his side. The rest of us sat in the back with Sango in the middle.

"So do you guys always do this?" Kagome asked softly. Kagura turned with a big smile on her face.

"Of course we do! Seniors can leave campus for lunch so we take full advantage of the situation, and before you ask Sesshomaru is not a student here. He's actually in the University of Tokyo, not like he needs to though! His dad is loaded." She spilled.

"Kagura, you might as well tell her what we do in the bedroom while you're at it" Sesshomaru spoke with a cool voice but you could tell there was sarcasm between those cool words.

"No no, that's only when me and kags are having girl time. Isn't that right Kagome?" Her ruby eyes sparkled with mischief at her lover's exasperated sigh.

"Enough talk, bust out the green!" Miroku demanded, yet it sounded more like a whine. Kagura pulled out her milky blue pipe yet again and began filling it to the brim.

"That smells fucking beautiful." Sesshomaru commented. Everyone voiced their agreements right after.

"It better! I spent a good forty on this dro you know." She laughed a bit before lighting it and taking a big hit. The golden eyes of her lover staring intently on her face as if waiting for some kind of sign that it was indeed good. She began coughing and passed it to Sesshomaru who took it as he drove the vehicle. Placing the pipe on his lips he lit it with ease and passed it along to Miroku.

Kagome was use to seeing people driving while they smoked; in fact she was one of them. After some practice you hardly even notice it you just do it. 'Might as well put in my eye drops' She thought as she pulled out her eye drops and put one in each eye. To her it was smarter to do it that way, your eyes never got red.

"Hey Kagome, your turn." She looked beside her at the sound of her name, to see Sango offering her the pipe. She took it with a small smile and took a good long hit. The smoke filling her lungs and tickling her throat threatening to make her cough but she held it like she knew she could before passing it forward. Kagome listened as the beginning of "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane began, and everything seemed right. She released the smoke she had been holding and enjoyed the song, closing her eyes in bliss.

Her body yearned to dance to the beat of the psychedelic song invading her ears while the buzz in the back of her head was growing. Kagome looked to Sango who nodded her head to the beat while Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him.

"Kagome remember when we use to smoke to this song at your house?" Kagura exclaimed excitedly.

"How could I forget?" The grey eyes sparkled with happiness at the memories from a time that seemed so far away.

"Damn it Miroku! Stop making out with Sango and take the stupid pipe already!" Sesshomaru practically shouted.

"STUPID PIPE!" Kagura hissed as Miroku took the pipe. Sango only smiled knowing what was coming while Kagome only raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Really?" He looked at her, but the look on her face was final. "Okay sorry…..I meant the all mighty blue." The dog demon spoke in a mocking tone. She huffed and in return he winked making her cross her arms over her chest. The battle was over.

It was ten minutes to the bell when they had arrived back to the school. Sesshomaru had driven off as he was heading to some afternoon classes.

"Mmmm.." was all Miroku could utter he bit his meatball sub from Subway.

"Miroku you definitely had the right idea with getting some Subway!" Smiled Kagome now feeling more at ease with the people around her, like they were her friends. As though she….belonged.

"Gah! Miroku keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Kagura and Kagome turned to see Sango pushing Miroku out of his seat. She paid no mind to his cry of pain as she continued the devouring of her Italian sub. The girls watching shared a quick look between each other and shrugged resuming eating their lunch.

"Sango my dear you know I only do it because my love and attraction to you is over whelming plus you just have such a nice-" The last of his sentence was drowned out by the bell and Sango's matching shriek as she stood with scarlet cheeks and stomped off with Miroku at her heels.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in seventh, later Kags." Kagura winked kissing her friend's cheek before strutting off in her heels.

"Four classes without Kagura." She frowned and trudged on down the hall. As she walked she heard a female's giggle. She walked more cautiously searching for the source of the sound, she came to a stop as she came around a corner. A black haired girl with pale skin had her head thrown back with her eyes shut in bliss. A head of silver in the crook of her neck had a pair of strong toned arms coming out of it, that were placed on either side of the female. Realization dawned on her to what was going on, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her.

The silver haired boy raised half lidded eyes to meet wide grey eyes that held curiosity and fear in them. He only smirked and gave her a quick wink before going back to his work. Kagome looked away embarrassed at being caught and something…else? She shook her head furiously before walking hurriedly passed them and into her classroom taking a seat in the back.

'Well that was embarrassing.' She thought to herself thinking about what had just happened. 'The look he had given me, his eyes filled with sexual hunger.' She shook her head almost violently. 'That look wasn't for you dummy!' She yelled in her head. Finding the argument she was having with herself silly she decided to open up her government textbook.

"Thank you for joining us !" She heard the teacher say sternly. She peered up from under her bangs only to see the silver haired boy yet again.

"Not a problem I know my presence is needed at all times but I have a busy schedule too you know?" The girls in the class swooned all except Kagome who attempted to keep her gaze in the book before her.

"Just sit down Takahashi" said after giving up seeing no use in continuing and started the lesson. Her gaze followed the boy as he took a seat between two beautiful demon girls who were doing some shameless flirting with said boy. Kagome tore her eyes away and discreetly put in her earphones and pushed play on her iPod. "The third temptation of Paris" by Alesana began to flood her ears in a soothing way. She was beginning to feel drowsy from the pot; all she wanted to do was sleep. She needed a distraction.

She looked around the classroom and couldn't help stopping on silver boy, noticing the adorable dog ears resting on the top of his head. 'They're so fucking cute!' She thought. 'Hmmm…his hair and his eyes, who do they remind me of? Sesshomaru. Wait, does this mean he's Inuyasha?' She smiled then frowned. 'Alright girl let's not jump to conclusions.' Kagome thought to herself before shaking her head and started writing 's notes.

The next three classes blew right by mainly cause she had slept through all of them. Her iPod was now pumping "Drug Megamix" by Dj Italian Sensation. She bobbed her head to the beats blasting in her ears as she walked to seventh period. She looked at her schedule to see what she had next. 'Gym? Well I guess that's not too bad, plus Kagura said she had a surprise for me.' She thought back to the text her friend had sent her in fifth period.

Kagome entered the gym and took notice of the glossy floors. This gym looked amazing compared to her old school's gym. She made her way to the door that read "office" and took out her schedule once more to get the coach's name. She opened the door and walked in when the women in uniform didn't acknowledge her.

"Coach Suzuki?" She said to the woman whose hair was pulled up into a tight bun.

"Yes? What do you need?" Her voice was of a powerful woman making her feel insecure about her thin body. She was fit just not muscle type fit. How she hated being the new student!

"I uhh…I'm the new student." She said trying to keep herself from whispering. She simply nodded and motioned for her to follow. Once in the next room, she looked at Kagome maybe sizing her up with a hard look on her face.

"So do you have money for the uniform?" Coach Suzuki asked.

"How much is it?" She asked clearing her throat afterward.

"Twenty, ten for the shirt and ten for the bloomers." Was all she said. Kagome handed her a twenty and the coach gave her clothes hitting her size right on the mark. She then walked her out and pointed to the locker room. Kagome ran over to the locker room in search of Kagura.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She whipped around at the sound of her name not believing her ears, but there she stood, Yura Yamazaki. She flipped her short black bobbed hair revealing her brilliant red eyes. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she began running into Yura's awaiting arms.

"Yura! It's really you! It's been so long." She cried into the girls chest. She pulled back smiling. "You're back…you're really back, I can't believe it."

"Believe it baby!" The demon smiled warmly down at Kagome, who in return smiled back. She couldn't believe she was still the same her eyelids still painted with red eye shadow and her cherry red lips.

"Ahem." They both turned to Kagura with Sango standing behind her making cat calls.

"Oh be quiet or I'll slice you in half." She smiled raising her red comb. Kagome pulled away and made her way to the side still watching the "fight" in front of her. Kagura's lips turned upward in a smile as well while pulling out her fan and letting it fall open.

"Five minutes girls!" Came Coach Suzuki's voice, leaving the girls frozen in place weapons in hand. Kagome laughed loudly making her way to Kagura's opened locker, changing quickly and heading out the door with her girls and Sango whom she hoped would be a really cool friend too. They walked out of the locker, all laughing and holding each other's arms as they walked.

Miroku looked up to see four beautiful girls coming his way. He nudged Inuyasha's arm and pointed. He looked over to where his best friend was pointing and had to stop his jaw from dropping. He watched as their hips swayed from side to side and their breast bounce almost in unison with each step. Then he had to do a double take as he realized who the girl in the middle was.

"Yo dude that girl was the one I was telling you about. She was just watching me and Kikyo do our thing." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Hearing this made Miroku raise an interested eyebrow. He was definitely awaiting Kagome's arrival.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagura hugging the half-demon. Kagome swallowed hard. Had she heard right? Was that really Inuyasha? A light blush raced across her cheeks. She gasped as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to see Miroku with an incredibly wicked grin on his face.

"Ladies!...and Inuyasha…" He cleared his throat. "Kagome's a pervert Kagome's a pervert!" He said in a sing song voice. Her blush deepened as she felt mortified realizing what he was talking about. He continued to sing as Kagome raised a fist in a threatening way, but that wasn't stopping him, until all you heard was Miroku crashing into the ground.

"Kagome, what's Miroku talking about?" Asked Sango with large brown curious eyes. Kagome couldn't answer; instead she hung her head in shame.

"Well Kagome was it?" Inuyasha began smugly walking toward Kagome. "Was watching me and Kikyo as we made out. I mean she just couldn't take her eyes off of us." He finished while chuckling lightly.

"That doesn't make her a pervert you baka! I mean the way you guys make out looks more like straight up sex to me, fuck I'd be staring too!" The hair demon said venomously as she wrapped an arm around her friend and walked her to the back wall.

"You didn't have to be such a dick about it Inuyasha, She is new you know? She was probably lost and trying to find her way to class. I mean really why would anybody want to watch you?" Kagura's piercing red eyes shot daggers at him before she shook her head and walked away.

Sango helped Miroku up and chastised him for being in the prank then walked towards the girls mumbling on her way. Inuyasha got an empty feeling in his stomach suddenly. He thought it over for a moment 'Maybe I was a little harsh?' He shook his head mentally. 'Nah the little wench deserved it!...kinda?' he felt confused and tormented by the thought until he finally decided. 'I'll apologize for my friends….I don't need them being pissed at me over some stupid shit.'

Kagome and Yura sat listening to Kagome's iPod while Sango and Kagura talked over what had just happened. She watched people running back and forth in the gym, sneakers squeaking, sweat dripping here and there, and the occasional fall followed by the sound of "ohhhhhh!" all over the gym. She didn't realize how much it would sting for some stranger to ridicule her, I mean she usually shrugged this kind of thing off, but this guy was totally different story and she didn't know why.

"Alright to the lockers people!" Came Coach Suzuki's booming voice. The students began running to the locker with the thought of finally leaving school. Yura stood and waited for her friends. Kagura stood and offered her hand to Kagome who took it with a smile. The four girls walked to the locker room with only small talk.

Kagome headed to Kagura's locker and opened it already knowing the combination. She pulled out her things and began dressing in her normal clothes; slowly she pushed everything in her backpack making sure to check her phone before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She was ready to walk out of the room until Kagura stopped her.

"Kagome, a word please?" The wind demon had a serious stare upon her features.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kagome asked taking one of her ear buds out and looking at her.

"Inuyasha…he didn't mean what he said…he's just arrogant, don't judge him too harshly." She said trying to hide the tightness in her voice.

"It's cool Kagura, I don't mind, nor do I care." It was true, she had dealt with much worse and she wasn't going to let so something as insignificant as this upset her. Kagura only nodded before she began placing her things in her tote. Yura and Sango sat on the bench slipping on their shoes.

The bell rang and she slid her ear bud back in listening to "Nylon Smile" by Portishead as the girls walked down the halls and out the doors. The girls laughed and chattered while the miko only looked around.

"So how's the sex?" She could hear Yura asking.

"With Sesshomaru?...Well let's just say he might look quiet and conservative, but he's a real animal in the sack if you what I mean!" Kagura said laughing. Sango and Yura giggled madly and playfully shoving the wind demon.

"ohhh you!" The hair demon squealed out.

"Soooooo dirty!" Sango followed while holding her cheeks before heading off in.

Kagome shook her head at the girls. She couldn't believe they were acting this way, but it made her laugh. She use to love talking with them that way, but now the thought disgusted her.

"Do you want a ride sweetie?" Both demons said in unison. They glared at each other then back at Kagome awaiting her response.

"Nah, walking is a good workout gotta keep my legs in shape!" She replied stretching her leg out and receiving a holler from Yura. She decided to ham it up by doing some extra poses. They all shared a laugh before Kagome said "Yeah, but thanks anyway guys." Kagura hugged her and kissed her forehead before stepping into Sesshomaru's Bugatti Veyron Super Sport while waving her final goodbye.

"Well then I guess I'll go too, I love you sweetie please be careful." Yura said kissing her cheek before getting in her red Ferrari SA Aperta. She blew a final kiss before her car purred away. She smiled and walked down the sidewalk.

"Kagome!" She spun around taking her ear buds out. It was Inuyasha, running towards her. To her surprise he caught up to her in no time. He breathed heavily for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey I'm sorry for what I said in the gym you know….the pervert thing." He said in a gruff manner.

"Listen dude, it didn't bother me. It's cool no sweat alright?" The raven haired maiden was ready to put back her ear phones but Inuyasha stopped her.

"This wasn't the best of first impressions, but Kagura and the others are pretty close to me. So you know, we should try it again." The scowl on his face didn't hide the hard time he was having telling her this. She guessed that he was doing this for his friends not really her. Not like she cared.

"Uhhh…yeah sure dude." Nodding she put in her ear buds and walked away before he could say anything else.

He watched her go, his gaze moving up and down her curves. She was alright, nothing special. She kinda acted like a guy just now. A lesbian maybe? Nah. Whatever he was in need of a joint. He looked at her once more and jogged back to his car.

Kagome raised the volume on her iPod as it played "Hero" by Regina Spektor. The soothing song filled her ears. She took the time to look at the trees and the variety of houses. It felt so crisp and cool out she couldn't help but enjoy it.

The walk to her house was quiet, just how she liked it. She got to the large steps of the shrine and looked up before walking up the stairs. Her family was wealthy, maybe not as wealthy as the Takahashi's but she didn't even see a reason to actually be that rich! Wealth didn't bring happiness.

She reached the top of the top of the steps and headed to her door. She pulled out her key and unlocked it. As she walked in, the lights were off and no one was home. She huffed and headed to the kitchen finding a note; she picked it up and began reading.

'_Kagome,_

_Me, and Souta went to Souta's soccer game. Oh apparently grandpa is coming along. We'll be back around 9 or so. Take care, love mom.'_

She placed the note down on the kitchen counter grabbing the box of left over cold pizza and ascended the long stairs. She walked passed the many doors they had until she got to her room. She stepped in and locked the door putting the box of pizza down on her bed.

She unplugged the earphones from the iPod then placed it on the dock hitting play. Music was the only thing that made sense to her. "Handshakes at sunrise" by Circa Survive was playing as she decided she needed a shower. She shed her clothes and let them drop wherever she walked.

Once fully naked she walked up to her full length mirror staring at the horrid image before her with disgust. The variety of bruises splattered across from her chest to her inner thighs made the bile rise in her throat.

"Why did you do this to me? I loved you…" She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Well that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
